Apocalipsis
by ivanhskng
Summary: Le cambie el nombre. Apenas Dean y Castiel son sacados del Purgatorio por un poderoso fantasma. El les pide ayuda a los hermanos pero al tratar de ayudar desencadenaran a cada uno de los seguidores de Lucifer y tendrán que salvar no solo su planeta, sino también, el universo. Oc con Lilith. Mi primera historia léanla y juzguen después no solo por el Summary
1. Capitulo 1 ¿Que paso?

Lilith's Rising.

El título lo dice todo, es una de mis primeras historias. La serie me gusta mucho y le iré dando forma.

Capitulo. 1 ¿Qué paso?

-¿Sam?, Sam, ¡Sam!-Dean se levanto pesadamente viendo a su alrededor, no se lo creía: ¡Estaba en un motel!

-¡Dean!-Pronució una voz de al lado de la cama donde Dean se encontraba.

Dean volteo rápidamente hacia su derecho viendo a su hermano, Sam, observándolo con ojos entre feliz y preocupado, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, para asegurarse de que no era una cruel ilusión y de que el otro estaba realmente allí. Se separaron.

-Sam, ¿Qué paso?, yo-yo estaba en el purgatorio con todos esos monstruos, muchos me reconocieron y...Eve-Dijo Dean tratando de recordar a pesar de la felicidad de ver a su hermano eso no le quitaba el terrible dolor de su cabeza-¿Castiel?-Recordó-¿Dónde está Cass?-.

Sam le señalo con un gesto de su cabeza una cama junto a la de él donde yacía Castiel inconsciente y con hilos de sangre que le bajaban de la cabeza y moretones. Dean lo observo con pena olvidándose por un momento de la traición de este y de cómo se había comportado las últimas semanas, además, lo salvo….intento salvarlo en el purgatorio. Desvió la mirada para ver a su hermano, por instinto busco a Bobby pero lo recordó, Bobby no estaba ya. Se entristeció. Sam lo observo como si le leyera el pensamiento y se entristeció también.

-¿Cómo salimos?, ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Dean para no pensar en Bobby.

-Pues veras-

FLASBACK:

-Parece que estas solo Sam-Le dijo Crowley para luego desaparecer.

Sam no sabía qué hacer ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a su hermano?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Estaría muerto? No eso era imposible ellos… ¡Habían ganado! Ellos habían destruido a Dick Roman el jefe de los leviatanes con ayuda de Castiel, Crowley no les había mentido, en parte, pero en algo si tenía razón, estaba solo: Se altero al recordar los caminos que tenía que detener, salió corriendo del salón a toda velocidad hacia el hangar antes de que salieran a matar a todas esas personas. No supo cómo pero llego y se le puso adelante al primero de una larga fila de camiones blanco con aquel veneno.

-Oiga tienen que detenerse, se que parecerá una locura pero esa sustancia que llevan es toxica-Explico Sam sin aliento.

Un hombre gordo bajo del primer camión, tan calvo como gordo observo a Sam Winchester como si fuera una hormiga.

-Lo sé-Le dijo riendo-Solo los grandes y fuertes como yo vivirán pero los flacuchos y débiles como tú no sirven como comida-.

Sam lo vio de reojo desenfundando su machete y enfrentando a lo que creía era el único leviatán con cabeza, Sam se lanzo contra el monstruo directo hacia su cuello pero este lo detuvo con una de sus gigantescas manos azotándolo

Contra la parte delantera del camión rompiendo el cristal, Sam sintió que se le rompieron las costillas pero ignoro aquel dolor al que ya estaba acostumbrado, se introdujo dentro del camión, quito el freno y peso el acelerador llevándose al leviatán por delante chocando ambos contra las rejas de hierro de la compañía Roman, bajo del vehículo con machete en mano, vio al leviatán levantándose sin un solo rasguño importante, si hubiera sorprendido si no conociera esas criaturas. El leviatán vio al muchacho y se rio:

-Necesitaras más que eso para matarme debilucho-

-Que tal ¡esto!-Sam tomo un pote con bórax que se tenía guardado y se lo hecho al mastodonte quien empezó a chillar como un cerdo, rápidamente el joven Winchester tomo su machete y con todas sus fuerzas le atajo un golpe seco en su cuello cortando la cabeza del leviatán-¿Quién es el debilucho ahora?-Suspiro.

Sam busco unas bombas que tenían guardado por si acaso y las instalo en esos camiones junto con todas las cabezas de los leviatanes que encontró. Se alejo con paso decidido del lugar dejando atrás una gran nube de fuego.

FLASHBACK END

-Eso fue lo que paso, luego me desespere porque no sabía cómo demonios te iba a sacar del purgatorio-Le explico Sam a un Dean que demostraba una cara de orgullo hacia su hermano-Ahora antes de que preguntes como Cass y tu salieron de ahí, tengo que advertirte que no creo que te guste-

-¿Alguna vez me ha gustado?-Interrogo Dean con cara de fastidio y resignación.


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Quien eres tú?

Capitulo 2. ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Alguna vez me ha gustado?-Interrogo Dean con cara de fastidio y resignación.

Sam suspiro, hizo ademan de tratar explicar pero se cayó, trato de nuevo pero tampoco pudo. Dean lo observo y rio ligeramente.

-Sam, solo dime mientras más rápido me lo digas o muestres será mejor-Dijo Dean relajado

-De acuerdo-Sam suspiro-Ivan ya puedes aparecer-

Un muchacho joven apareció al lado de Sam, un tanto alto, de piel morena, cabello negro como sus ojos, flaco con una pequeña barbita, aparentaba unos 18 o 17 años. Llevaba una ropa sencilla unos jeans totalmente negras, tenis del mismo color y un suéter rojo. Dean lo observo incrédulo: Que ese adolescente hormonal lo sacara del purgatorio enfrentándose a toda clase de criaturas.

-¿Es una broma?, ¿El me salvo?-Dijo volvió a reír pero lo vio que Sam lo observaba con desaprobación-¿Eres un ángel?-Le pregunto al muchacho.

-No, soy un fantasma-Dijo tímidamente, nervioso

-¿Es una broma?-Dijo Dean incrédulo

-DEAN-Le protesto Sam pero este lo interrumpió.

-No Sam, ¡mira lo lamento pero no creo que un fantasma puedo pasar por planos y dimensiones!-Dijo Dean pareciendo algo molesto, había vivido todo tipo de locuras supernaturales pero eso era demasiado.

-No miente-Dijo una voz reseca que cruzo la habitación, Sam y Dean voltearon para ver un Castiel que se sostenía de la cama para levantarse-Se que suena una locura pero ese joven es poderoso-Aclaro Cass demostrando sorpresa en su rostro al observar al joven.

Sam y Dean lo observaron también sorprendidos si lo que decía Castiel era cierto ¡estaban ante el espíritu más poderoso que jamás habían visto!, Dean no cabía en sí mismo porque ¡Dios, había estado en el purgatoria con cada maldito monstruo que él y Sam habían matado y un niño fantasma de 17 años lo saca cuando ni un ángel pudo!, eso era genial nuevo, el mayor de los Winchester solo busco en una neverita pequeña una gran botella de Whisky y tomo un vaso se sirvió un trago y tomo profundo, todos en la habitación se le quedaron viendo, el les devolvió la mirada:

-¿Qué?, ¿Nunca han visto a un hombre absolutamente sorprendido y anonadado tomando un trago?-Dijo sencillamente.

-No-Le dijo el fantasma.

-Pues ya lo viste, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Danny Phantom?-Bromeo Dean.

Sam rodo los ojos y Castiel solo suspiro pero el muchacho se rio un poco, Dean lo vio disimulando su cara de sorpresa no mucha gente se reía con sus chistes-Mi nombre es Ivan Hosking-.

-Buen nombre, extraño apellido-Comento Dean satisfecho.

-Si me lo dicen mucho-Dijo Ivan un poco más relajado- y ¿Está bien?-.

-Estamos bien gracias-Dijo Castiel quien ya sentía que tenía que agradecer.

-Y, bueno, ¿Esto es gratis?-Pregunto Sam quien ya le carcomía esa pregunta.

-Bueno de cierta forma quisiera decir si-Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

-ujumm y ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-Pregunto Dean esperando lo peor.

-Pues mi pueblo fue tomado por unos demonios-Al decir esto los tres se le quedaron viendo-No es tan fácil deshacerse de ellos ahora que tomaron los cuerpos de mis amigos y a diferencia de los ángeles no puedo sacarlos tan fácil-Explico.

Todos se le quedaron viendo ¿ese muchacho podía deshacerse de un ángel tan fácil?, Castiel era el único que no se veía tan sorprendido.

-Les dije que era poderoso-Comento Castiel-Pero ya cumplí con mi parte vuelvo a mi postura de no violencia-Desapareció con el típico sonido del batir de alas.

-Típico, bueno muchacho te ayudaremos solo porque nos sacaste del purgatorio a mí y a Cass pero aun tenemos que evitar que los leviatanes se reorganicen y…-Dean se quedo pensativo por un momento-Sam ¿Dónde están Kevin y Meg?-Sam no le había comentado esa parte.

-Crowley los tiene, nos engaño de cierta forma-Dijo Sam avergonzado de no poder evitar que se llevaran al profeta.

-¡Hijo de Puta!-Gruño Dean.

-Yo puedo ayudarles con eso del profeta y el rey del infierno-Dijo Ivan.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Le pregunto Sam

-Bueno llevo muerto 7 largos años, los acontecimientos mundiales ni sobrenaturales me son ajenos porque cada vez que debo lidiar con algún bastardo que ataca mi hogar, "recolecto información"-Dijo Ivan enfatizando la parte sobre recolectar información.

Sam iba a volver a preguntar pero Dean le interrumpió.

-Tenemos muchos preguntas pero nos las haremos de camino a tu pueblo muchacho, iras en nuestro auto, nunca me gusto transportarme-Dijo guardando el Whisky-Y tu nos ayudaras con esos asquerosos sangre negra, ¿Es un trato?-Le pregunto Dean extendiendo su mano.-Es un trato-Le dijo Ivan estrechando su mano.


	3. Capitulo 3 El pueblo de los Malditos

Capitulo 3. El pueblo de los malditos.

Sam Winchester todavía no se creía lo que estaba pasando: Iban en auto hacia un pueblo invadido de demonios con un fantasma extremadamente poderoso e iban como si no fuera nada raro y desde cierto punto no lo era, se sentían bien con la presencia del muchacho, se reía de las bromas de Dean, era tímido pero respetuoso y con siete años de muerte aquel joven tenía mucho que contar.

-¿Tu peleabas contra los leviatanes?-Le pregunto Dean dándole una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Si-Le dijo Ivan mordiendo una hamburguesa también-Esos monstruos son los más fuertes con los que he tenido que pelear-Le dijo, al parecer en ese pueblo a donde se dirigían el los cuidaba a todos sin revelar que estaba ahí, ¡como un cazador, fantasma!-Veras fue así:-.

FLASBACK:

-¿Qué les pasa a esta gente?-Se pregunto Ivan mientras se mantenía invisible observando la extraña actitud de sus compañeros-Parecen zombis desde que esa nueva empresa empezó a trabajar en la comida y ese raro director-Pensó inquieto observando al que hace unos pocos meses era el nuevo director de su antigua escuela, un hombre delgado que siempre portaba un traje negro, usaba lentes, de cabello negro y en general el hombre un poco anciano. Ivan observo cómo se llevaba a un alumno a su despacho, el se transporto hasta allí.

Si hubiera estado vivo el muchacho se hubiera muerto de un infarto: El despacho estaba lleno de sangre pareciendo un matadero. Escucho como la puerta se abrió entrando el director y el alumno que portaba una cara de estúpido y parecía no notar la sangre del piso y paredes.

-Bien muchacho es mi hora de comer-Dijo el director-Y como eres de esos "nerds" nadie te extrañara-Sentencio con una sonrisa. El director abrió su boca, realmente la abrió, su boca se extendió por toda su cara creciendo y mostrando uno dientes como de tiburón y se abalanzo contra el muchacho que lo veía como si nada. Ivan en pánico extendió su brazo con la mano totalmente abierta y como si lo hubiera empujando el hombre salió disparado chocando contra una gran vitrina llena de trofeos. Ivan se hizo visible y saco al muchacho de la oficina. El director que ya parecía normal se levanto observando al aparecido fantasma.

-Sabía que había un fantasma importante en el pueblo pero nunca imagine que fuera otro adolescente más-Dijo el hombre con desdén.

-¿Qué eres?-Le pregunto el fantasma.

-Yo soy uno de los primeros bebes de Dios y el mejor de todos, ¿Sabes?, para cualquiera de nosotros una escuela con adolescente y niños idiotizados en una cafetería ya que en el pueblo no todos comen lo que "nosotros" les damos-Dijo el monstruo torciendo su boca en una desagradable sonrisa.

El "director se volvió contra el fantasma tomándolo por el cuello y estampándolo en el suelo fuertemente, Ivan no hizo una ocurriéndosele una idea.

-Ahora vamos a ver que hacer contigo-Le dijo.

-¡Yo! Veré que hacer contigo-Le dijo poniendo Ivan poniendo su mano contra la cara del monstruo: en este acto pudo entrar en su mente viendo todo lo que aquel ser había vivido: vio a un tipo con gabardina que pretendía ser Dios, vio a dos hermanos y vio al tal Dick Roman. Ivan lo lanzo contra el techo, se levanto y se sostuvo de un estante para procesar toda la información que había robado mientras el tipo se paraba con alguna que otra dificultad. El muchacho observo que estaba sosteniéndose sobre un estante que encima tenía una espada antigua protegida por un cristal, este introdujo su mano atravesando el cristal.

-Así que leviatanes, ustedes son muy diferentes como los dice la biblia son más feo y más débiles-Le dijo con burla Ivan aun sin sacar la espada-Son solo monstruos con un gran plan que le sirven a un inteligente pero petulante con ¡cara de idiota!

El leviatán bastante enojado se fue contra Ivan a lo que este rápidamente saco la espada del cristal rompiéndolo en mil pedazos que salieron hacia la abominación clavándosele en su piel. El monstruo se detuvo en seco por el dolor, al lo que el muchacho aprovecho para con un movimiento rápido separo la cabeza del monstruo para observar como el cuerpo caía como una piedra al suelo y la cabeza rodaba hasta detenerse el suelo, sangre negra salió de aquella herida, Ivan tomo la cabeza y se recostó en la mesa del, ahora, decapitado director.

-Eso fue…divertido-Se dijo victorioso hasta que sintió unas presencias que no le gustaron para nada, miro por la ventana hacia la entrada del pueblo y vio como una gigantesca nube negra que se separa en líneas de humo individuales entraba en el pueblo. Ivan vio aquello estupefacto-Mierda-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

FLASHBACK END:

-Y asi fue tuve que salir del pueblo todos fueron poseídos-Dijo con tristeza

Sam y Dean se miraron sintiendo lastima por el muchacho-Hey anímate sacaremos a esos demonios de tus amigos y familiares sin que les pase nada-Le dijo Dean para levantarles los ánimos-Es lo que mi hermano y yo hacemos-Le aclaro.

-Gracias-Dijo Ivan de forma tímida.

-Oye, Ivan ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte?-Le pregunto Sam lleno de curiosidad.

-Pues yo morí cuando tenía diez años, ahora tengo 17, siete años de entrenar sin nada más que hacer le hacen bien a uno-Explico Ivan con orgullo-Dean ya llegamos-Le dijo al dueño del amado impala.

Dean se detuvo en medio de la carretera a la entrada del pueblo: era grande con edificios altos y bajos, casas, estaba totalmente alumbrado: mas parecía una ciudad muy pequeña.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Dijo Sam sin saber cuáles podrían ser sus movimientos.

-Pues podemos entrar y exorcizarlos a todos-Dijo Dean como si no fuera nada.

-¡Dean es todo un pueblo y un pueblo muy grande!-Le reclamo su hermano.

-¿Tienes otra idea?-Le pregunto Dean con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué tal si capturamos a uno y vemos que quiere Crowley con mi hogar?-Sugiero bien sabiendo que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

-Pues me parece bien-Dijo Dean un poco avergonzado de que un adolescente haya sido más listo.

-¡A MI NO!-Grito una voz detrás de ellos, todos voltearon, los observaba una muchacha bien desarrollada, morena un poco más clara que Ivan, de pelo negro como la noche y un poco bajita para su edad, Ivan la veía con lastima mientras veía sus ojos negros signo de posesión.

-Julieta-Dijo para si mismo pero en voz alta.

-¿Amiga tuya?-Le pregunto Sam buscando su pistola.

-Sí, una de mis mejores amigas-Dijo tristemente al verla en ese estado.

-El niño dice la verdad, esta patética mocosa aun esta triste por tu ridícula muerte, que lo supere-Le dijo cruelmente a Ivan.

Este se disponía a golpearla pero Sam la detuvo recordándole que estaba en el cuerpo de su amiga. La demonio rio burlándose del pobre fantasma.

-¡Eres más patético que tu amiguita!-Le dijo "Julieta" a lo que después movió su cabeza un poco haciendo que Sam y Dean salieron disparados hacia atrás.

-Me toca a mí-Dijo Ivan extendiendo el brazo lanzando a su amiga contra un árbol cercando, el golpe produjo un golpe seco y al parecer fue muy efectivo ya que al demonio le costaba trabajo levantarse.

-Parece que…no te preocupa tanto tu amiguita ¿Eh?-Le dijo el demonio -¿Vas a matarla?-Le grito.

Ivan se acerco a ella acorralando contra un árbol viendo su roto detenidamente, recordó las facciones de ese rostro más infantiles antes de morir, él la vio crecer aun estando muerto y ahora tenía que verla poseída pero había vuelto para eso: para sacarle los demonios a ella y a todos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto seductoramente-¡mátame!-Le reto.

-Lo hare-Le dijo confiado Ivan-Pero no ahora-.

Ivan golpeo su estomago fuertemente haciendo que Julieta se tensara parecía que iba a expulsar al demonio pero el fantasma le cubrió la boca con las manos, el demonio veía cada vez mas borroso y se sentía cada vez más débil, su ultimo pensamiento fue una pregunta ¿Qué le había hecho ese maldito fantasma?

Se fue despertando poco a poco sintiendo se "envase" pesado sin poder controlarlo tan rápido ¿Cómo diablos había quedado inconsciente? Poco a poco fue distinguiendo algo más bien alguien: el fantasma.

-Me alegro que lo primero que vea al despertar seas tú Romeo-Le dijo seductora el demonio, trato de moverse pero no podía de ninguna forma: estaba amarrada sobre una silla y debajo de la misma pintando con tiza un gran pentagrama, ella rio al ver las precauciones y, finalmente, por el ardor que sentía alrededor de la cadena debía tener un porciento de hierro.

-y si por algún milagro sales de esta-Le empezó a decir Ivan-Afuera de esta casita hay un gran pentagrama pintado con sangre que te impide salir-Le dijo amenazadoramente.

Julieta rio como si tuviera todas las de ganar lo cual desconcertó bastante a Ivan mas Sam y Dean no parecía sorprenderles esta actitud-Eres realmente sexy cuando adoptas esa postura-Dijo histérica de risa-en especial porque no eres así-Le dijo el demonio.

-¡Tu no me conoces!-Le dijo Ivan cada vez más molesto.

-Pero esta dulce niña si por lo tanto te conozco muy bien-Le explico Julieta con total calma.

-Se acabo esta amena charla-Dijo Dean ya desesperado-Hora de las preguntas, Ivan como acordamos tu harás esto-Le autorizo Dean.

Ivan iba a interrogarla pero Julieta lo interrumpió-¿Cómo me has dejado inconsciente?-Le pregunto con dulzura. Ivan "suspiro" dejando al descubierto un rosario que colgaba de su mano, la demonio lo vio y rio-Muy inteligente cariño-sentencio.

-Ahora mi turno ¿Qué quiere le rey del infierno con este pueblo?-Pregunto Ivan-¿Qué quiere Crowley?-.

-¡CROWLEY NO ES EL REY DEL INFIERNO!-Grito el demonio volviendo a poner los ojos totalmente negros-Lucifer es el único e indiscutible rey-Le dijo un poco más calmada.

Ivan mostro un poco de miedo al ver por dónde iba todo aquello, siempre fue algo asustadizo con todo ese tipo de temas sin embargo trato de disimularlo.

-Así que son aliados de Meg supongo-Les advirtió Sam

-Sí, no, quizás-le respondió vagamente.

-¿Y qué quiere Satán con todo este pueblo?-Le pregunto Dean ya molesto.

-¿Y por qué debería decirles?-Dijo divertida Julieta.

-Porque o te matamos nosotros, o tus amigos cuando sepan lo que nos dijiste-Le confirmo Ivan confiado.

El demonio lo miro atrevidamente y rio-Esta bien, verán cuando Miguel le dio una paliza al diablo este no cayo solo-Empezó a explicar.

-Lo sé una tercera parte de los ángeles los siguieron y cayeron-Comento Ivan como si fuera una clase.

-Exacto y luego convirtió a la primera humana en demonio: Lilith. Luego fue encerrado en esa celda pero solo, esos ángeles corruptos están aun en el infierno y no solo ángeles sino también deidades todos liderados por el segundo poder del infierno-Dijo con orgullo.

-Belcebú-Dijo Ivan con miedo.

-Así es pero él y mis demás jefes están atrapados en una parte del infierno y ahora decidieron pelear contra ese gusano de Crowley-Explico el demonio eufórico.

-Por eso necesita a Kevin-Comento Dean.

-Sí, pero no creo que Kevin puede ver "ese" futuro-Agrego Sam

-¿¡Qué tiene eso que ver con mi pueblo!-Pregunto Ivan histérico.

-Pues aquí está la entrada de esa parte del infierno y cuando la abramos todos esos ángeles, dioses y demonios fieles a Lucifer saldrán-Dijo aun mas emocionada- y eso no es todo la siguiente sorpresa fue tan majestuosa que nadie se la cree: Su querido Dios ha revivido a una vieja amiga suya-Dijo señalando a Sam y Dean

-¿Quien?-Le pregunto Sam ya nervioso.

-Lilith-Sentencio Julieta finalmente, el peso de todo lo que dijo podía palparse en la casita, Sam y Dean se veían incrédulos mientras Ivan la observaba mientras ella reía.

-Chicos tenemos problemas-Dijo Sam viendo por la ventana. Dean e Ivan se asomaron a la ventana observando a todo el pueblo como veían hacia dentro con sus ojos negros, guardaban cierta distancia de la casita pero parecía que la rodeaban

-Mierda-Fue todo lo que Dean pudo decir.


End file.
